Show Your Heart
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Show Your Heart is an event on DeviantArt. This drabble series will be based on those prompts and feature my favorite pairings. Hiei X Botan, Vegeta X Bulma, Future Trunks X Future Mai
1. Prompt 1: New Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters**

**Hiei X Botan**

**~Prompt 1: New Love~**

It was a mistake to come, he knew. There was nothing to be gained by visiting his old comrades. Through all the years, they hadn't changed.

In the beginning, Hiei hated almost every member of their unlikely group. Yusuke was the idiot detective, and Kuwabara was the annoying, sentimental oaf that spoke rubbish and flirted with his sister. Kurama was the only one Hiei tolerated, but at the same time he despised his sneaky, observant mind. He was always a meddlesome fool who spoke the truth. Sometimes, he gave it when the fire demon was the least receptive to it.

Among all of those he had ever been forced to work with, the most infuriating was the overly bubbly and cheerful emissary of death. The ferry girl was the most annoying of them all. She embodied all the traits of the group with a few aggravating quirks of her own. She was an idealist, naïve, equally as sentimental as, if not more than, the redheaded, human sidekick. There were times where she was observant, and she sometimes had something interesting to say like when she offered Hiei his freedom in exchange for assistance. She wasn't as idiotic as he thought her to be.

Of course, that was probably her only positive trait.

The list went on. She was a blabbermouth, overly cheery, a voyeur, and in this constant haze of bliss. She was the complete opposite of the fire demon. He _hated _everything she stood for, especially the spirit realm from which she hailed.

It was why he couldn't understand why he was so affected by her.

These gatherings put them in each other's orbit. Since being around her more frequently, and running into each other at every turn, the blue-haired ferry girl was constantly plaguing Hiei's thoughts. At one time, he hadn't even known her name, and now he was hoping to seek her out. It was why he should have avoided the gathering in the first place. Whatever these feelings were, they had no place in his life or business to be a part of him. He should have nipped them in the bud before they blossomed and bloomed.

"Well, hello there, Hiei," the woman greeted, finally arriving. The fire demon flinched internally, disarmed by her enchanting voice that he had once found grating. "You look well."

A nod was her answer when it should have been a sneer. She continued to engage him, and he should have run in the opposite direction. He should have hated her, but instead his core beat erratically for a demon. He should have pushed her away, but instead his soul embraced her.

Hiei didn't know what was happening to him.

He refused to entertain the fox's claim that he was experiencing these new feelings of love.


	2. Prompt 2: Love Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters**

**Vegeta X Bulma**

**~Prompt 2: Love Yourself~**

Vegeta hated looking in the mirror.

At first it stemmed from unfamiliarity. On Frieza's ship, no one truly cared for appearances. Sometimes, Vegeta would see his reflection in one of the ship windows or in a crystal clear pool of water on other worlds. He didn't really care for his reflection much, anyway. The cold, judgmental eyes of his father always stared back at him. That's what Vegeta believed anyway for he was always critical of himself.

Eventually, he hated seeing what he had become. His father raised him to be a proud warrior. He was meant to lead his Saiyan brethren to battle. In the hellhole that was Frieza's barracks, Vegeta could hardly keep himself and the two other Saiyans with him alive. Vegeta was certain that if he ever had constant access to his reflection, he would have seen nothing but failure.

Now, it was even worse as he viewed all the scars that marred his darkened skin. They covered almost every inch of him, some from battles, some from training. Many were from Frieza during his younger days, back when he was more impulsive and less compliant. Of course, the bastard eventually caught on to Vegeta's growing strength, the beatings becoming less. It would have made no difference, though. He hadn't been able to even touch the tyrant's strength.

Vegeta grimaced at his reflection, glaring harshly at himself. As he expected, the man staring back at him was disappointed, a failure, beaten, and lost.

Another image joined him.

The Saiyan's eyes closed as he felt gentle arms wrap around his being, embracing him from behind. He turned to face her, the blue-haired woman smiling at him. Her eyes communicated her desires, and he was always surprised how the loud-mouthed shrew could silently beckon him. He found himself following her, allowing her to take him away from his shame.

His lips curved into a smirk, matching her impish mien. Earlier thoughts of self-loathing and anger were completely forgotten.

After all, if she could love someone like him, surely he could learn to love himself.


	3. Prompt 3: I Love You Most

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters**

**Vegeta X Bulma**

**~Prompt 3: I Love You Most~**

It was late at night when Vegeta came in from training. The house was completely silent once he emerged from his gravity room. He was used to this so late at night. It was a part of his routine.

The kids were most likely asleep, safe and sound in their own beds. Despite all the years that had passed, that concept was still foreign to the once imprisoned warrior. His world had been one of death or destruction, kill or be killed, trusting no one. It was a lonely life, one devoid of the precious emotions he had come to understand.

Emotions aside from anger were just as alien to the prince once upon a time. He had only ever known anger, fear, and bloodlust whether it be his own or from another. Joy and peace had never filled him, not before he accepted his life on this mudball planet he once tried to destroy. All positive emotions, the Saiyan had seen as troublesome, dirty, and forbidden. Vegeta had even once believed love to be a weakness. It was what his father wanted him to believe. It was what Frieza wanted him to believe, too.

Vegeta knew better, now.

It wasn't wrong to indulge in peace every once in a while as long as it didn't interfere with his militant training regimen. Happiness was something to be embraced. And love, it was not a weakness. Yes, it could be exploited, but it was a source of great strength that drove Vegeta to keep pushing forward. At one time, it had been about besting Kakarot, not letting him get too far ahead. Then, it became about Frieza. He was still out there somewhere, and Vegeta would _not _risk his family to the monster that had stolen his childhood.

He took a deep breath and counted to ten lest he work himself up and go for another round in his training room.

Vegeta thought about his kids, safe and sound in their beds, oblivious to the horrible truths of the universe. As they got older, Vegeta told them bits and pieces of his past to start preparing them. Trunks was still under the impression that Frieza was a good guy. Vegeta groaned. The things he did to protect his family…

But he protected them. Everything he did now was to protect his whole family.

It had taken everything in him to distract Beerus in such disgraceful ways. He even forced himself to do the disgusting fusion dance most recently to take down Broly. Vegeta would do just about anything for his loved ones, and it all started with _her_.

When he was thrown into this new life, Vegeta _hated _it. Bulma had been the one to offer him a place to go, equipment to train with, and an endless amount of food. It was the life he should have had, but it was far from what he was used to. Like his children upstairs, he finally had a place to sleep in peace and safety. He had a home.

Bulma was the first being in the entire universe that Vegeta ever loved. Before the birth of his children, a close second had been his father. Still, that had been a relationship forged out of deep respect and not love.

It was late when Vegeta came into their room, Bulma passed out in the bed. She was still wearing her clothes for the day indicating to the prince that she had stayed up late working on one of her latest projects. He often let her know how he felt about her late night antics. She would simply fire back, "You're one to talk." He smirked. Her feistiness and the way she talked back to him were what attracted him to the spitfire. She was gorgeous, but he also loved seeing this disheveled appearance of hers.

As she snoozed peacefully, Vegeta leaned down and kissed her cheek. The woman stirred slightly, but sighed contently as if sensing Vegeta's uncharacteristic gesture. The rare smile ghosted his lips as the Saiyan slid into bed beside his wife. She surprised him by turning and curling into him, causing him to chuckle. His eyes landed, again, on her peaceful face.

There was very little Vegeta loved in his life, but all that he cared about came from this woman.

_My Bulma, _he thought as he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her. _I love you most of all._


	4. Prompt 4: First Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBS, or the characters**

**Future Trunks X Future Mai**

**~Prompt 4: First Love~**

So much had happened to Trunks in his short life.

He had been born out of a fling, neither of his parents being close. He had lost one of those parents before he could talk. Death and destruction surrounded his life, and he had been gifted with his father's strength. Still, there was hardly anything he could do. He was unskilled and untrained. His mother wouldn't let him out of her sight. She knew as much as he did that his father's instincts were bred into him.

Gohan had seen it too.

The man had been Trunks's best friend, taught the boy everything he knew. They fought alongside each other and nearly lost their lives in the process. Still, they made it out, just barely, with their lives. Gohan had even lost an arm.

Trunks continued training, but his strength amounted to nothing in the end. He lost his best friend, became a Super Saiyan, and still could not contend with the Androids. His mother's solution was to go back in time. The woman did the impossible and created a time machine.

Though he agreed, Trunks didn't want to go at first. He wanted to stay and fight and protect all that was left. Still, he couldn't do it on his own. After losing Gohan and nearly dying against the Androids a second time, Trunks knew he needed help.

When he made that decision, he became excited. He was going to see Gohan again, though he would be much younger. All of his mother's friends who had died would be there, too. And, of course, he would get to meet his father for the first time. That was what he most excited about, if he were being honest.

All he had from that time were tumultuous emotions that came from the terror of dealing with more Androids that were stronger than the ones he knew and Cell. He was disappointed over how his father behaved with him. He had resolved it somewhat given that the man defended him after Cell had struck. He had found new strength, power he wielded to save his timeline.

His purpose in life was to protect this world from any new threats.

That was how he spent his time in the years after Cell. He trained to attain the level of Super Saiyan 2 that Gohan had reached in the other timeline. Trunks also stopped the wizard, Babidi, from summoning the powerful Majin Buu. Everything had been smooth sailing since then, the people rebuilding their broken planet. Trunks oversaw them as their protector, but he kept himself at a distance.

Of course, fate worked against him, and soon his presence was known.

One day, he had been flying around, and he saw a large group of people cleaning debris in the city. The half-Saiyan smiled and descended to get a closer look. Everyone was working hard, not only getting rid of the broken pieces but also rebuilding. If this was what his actions led to, then all of the pain he endured to get there was worth it.

Trunks was hidden in a tree, focused solely on the people below. He hardly noticed that the branch wasn't the sturdiest, which is how he fell to the ground below. His yelp and crash caused the attention of all the people to shift to him, all pausing in their task. They looked at him and he them. No one said anything.

"Alright, everyone," a soft but powerful female voice spoke. "There's nothing to see here. Let's keep working."

There were a few murmurs, but everyone responded positively to the voice. Trunks found himself enchanted by the voice, and he turned to see a raven-haired woman smiling at the crowd. The woman stood proud and tall, a bright yet cocky smile on her face as she looked down at him. "That means you, too."

Trunks couldn't stop the smile that formed at her invitation. His heart beat excitedly, feeling immediately taken with the confident woman. It was the first time he had ever felt something like this.

For a moment, he caught himself wondering if this was what his mother felt for his father, but he quickly shook it off. That seemed impossible.


	5. Prompt 5: Community Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters**

**Yukina**

**~Prompt 5: Community Love~**

Yukina never knew love.

That's what she had learned through all the years.

In her world, her community, love was something that did not exist. Mothers spoke the words to their children, but they lived like ghosts that walked the realm. Fear was more of what existed in their heart. When they saw her, that fear seemed to reflect in their eyes.

It wasn't until she met the most unlikely groups of individuals that she knew what true emotions were like. They were her rescuers, a group of humans and demons and spirits that all came for her. With all Spirit World had to fight for, she was nothing more than an insignificant ice maiden, and yet everyone made her feel like she belonged.

She returned to them after finding that she no longer could fit into her world.

Her brother was out there, she knew, and she had her suspicions as to who he was. Still, no one ever said anything, and Yukina didn't mind. He was there in his own, secretive ways. He showed his love for her in small actions and honest advice. She didn't fully comprehend the reasons he chose to stay silent, but she accepted them as long as he showed up every once in a while. She wanted to know he was okay. She loved him too.

All of their friends made her feel at home, and Kazuma was the one who led the charge. He taught her all he could about his world, and his sister was like the motherly figure she never got to know. Maybe she should have returned to her world, but she didn't feel like she belonged.

She could not live in a world with no love.

That's why, with this unlikely group of people, Yukina felt like she was truly home.


	6. Prompt 6: Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters**

**In this prompt, it was asked that we write a haiku about love. So, here we go.**

**Hiei X Botan**

**~Prompt 6: Love is in the Air~**

She was always there

A reminder for the man

He was not alone


	7. Prompt 7: My Punny Valentine

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, DBZ, DBS, or the characters**

**Hiei X Botan**

**Vegeta X Bulma**

**~Prompt 7: My Punny Valentine~**

"Woman, what the hell is this?"

Hiei looked from the brightly colored piece of parchment to the smiling ferry girl. She had come to him, found him in the park despite his hidden energy. The woman blue-haired woman was wearing her bright pink kimono and flying on that stick of hers. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still in spirit form, she would have no doubt drawn attention to herself. It was bad enough she caught his attention.

And with a piece of paper no less…

"It's a Valentine, silly," Botan chimed happily, giggling with mirth. The sound was harsh on the fire demon's ears, but mainly because he was irritated at her disrupting his peace with such nonsense.

He was about to toss it away. "I have no idea what that means, nor do I care." He flicked the paper away.

Botan, used to Hiei's cold demeanor, quickly caught the little squared and breathed a sigh of relief before she turned her brilliant and disarming smile back at the demon. "Hiei, read it," she pleaded. "I made it for you."

Crimson eyes widened ever so slightly that Hiei's stoic expression remained intact. If the ferry girl noticed, she said nothing about it. Honestly, Hiei was surprised he could contain his shock that the woman was giving him something, even something as insignificant as the horrid, colorful card.

She looked to him with hope sparkling in her eyes. He figured, since she was so excited about it, he should at least give it a glance.

On the stupid rectangle, there were vibrant colors: pink, blue, purple, and yellow. They looked like clouds, and in the center of it all was a cartoonish looking whale. Hiei forced himself not to outwardly react, but inside he was grimacing over the childish line surrounding the beast.

"_Whale you be my Valentine?"_

His eyes returned to Botan's, the woman still beaming brightly. "Well?" she asked, awaiting an answer.

Hiei scoffed, but he hid the Valentine in his cloak. He crossed his arms over his chest, fighting a blush threatening to take over. "Fine," he grumbled in irritation. Still, the woman laughed and threw her arms around him. The fire demon rolled his eyes, but he figured there were worse things in the three worlds than playing along with the ferry girl's nonsense.

~X-X~

Vegeta awoke to his little girl jumping onto him, causing him to cough in surprise. "Papa!" she cried happily. "Happy Valwentine's Day!"

The Saiyan's eye twitched slightly before he reached out to steady the bouncy child. He noticed a small piece of paper in her hand. "What's that, princess?" he questioned.

"It's for you," Bulla replied with glee. "I made it at skoo!"

"School, princess," Vegeta corrected, taking the little square from his daughter. He fought a smile when he saw a poorly drawn turtle with a sloppily written, _"I'm turtle-y yours!" _It was also covered with lots of little pink hearts. He mentally sighed. Both his child and her mother had that affinity for the obnoxious color.

"Do you wike it?" Bulla asked hopefully.

"Oh course, princess," Vegeta assured her. It didn't matter to the prince that it was messy. This little Valentine came from his daughter, and he refused to do or say anything to upset her.

"Yay!" Bulla cheered, bouncing up and down again. "Papa thinks it's pwetty!"

His eyes twitched again. He was pretty sure he hadn't said that. Still, he wouldn't say anything to correct her, either.

With her gift given, Bulla took off to get ready for school, and his wife entered the room wearing an amused smile. "Did I ever tell you that you're cute?" she asked, and they both knew the answer. Vegeta cleared his throat, thinking uncomfortably back to the day the woman offered him a place to stay.

"Hmph," he grunted, placing his daughter's artwork on his nightstand. "She finds the strangest things funny."

"She's a child," Bulma reminded her. "Everything is funny."

"Whatever you say," the Saiyan grumbled. Bulma continued to look at him, saying nothing more. "Was there something you needed?"

"Actually, yes," Bulma replied in a sultry voice. She slowly approached him, leaning down so that their cheeks rubbed against each other. She pulled away only slightly. "I just have one thing to say," Bulma whispered secretively, luring her husband in. Vegeta leaned close, his wife's lips ghosting over his ear. "I otterly love you."

Vegeta groaned and gently pushed her away, the woman cackling in mirth. "Oh, come on, Vegeta. That was funny!"

The Saiyan shook his head, but smirked as he chuckled lowly. He definitely had a bizarre family.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short but sweet little drabble series. As I said, it was my choice to do these prompts based on DeviantArt's Show Your Heart week. If you like my work, you can follow me here, on Tumblr, and on DeviantArt. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


End file.
